datplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama: Nobu Island
It's a brand new season of Total Drama, and in that previous All-Star season things didn't exactly turn out so well. Turns out, Alejandro and Heather sued Chris as no one got the million in the finale and as a compensation, Chris was forced to make another season of Total Drama to fairly distribute the money. So, twenty-two brand new teenagers have been brought to Nobu Island, which is sacred yet beautiful, and are forced to compete in the best million dollar competition on the planet! Who will win? A stalker, loner, airhead, pompous or anywhere in between? Contestants Gals #Roxxanne - The Rebellious - Roxxanne dresses provocatively and dark, stays out late, and does whatever she wants. It's just how she is. She's a rebellious kind of girl, and doesn't care what anybody thinks about her. She doesn't care what's cool, what's trendy, or what's expected, she's just herself. #Alison - The Diva - Alison's a cold fox, a diva, a jerk, a b***h and whatever lies inbetween. There's no denying it, and she knows this, so she uses it to her favor. She hates nearly everyone in love, so she uses her skills to manipulate and get herself ahead in the game. Feelings don't matter to her. #Lacey - The People's Person #Mallory - The Lovestruck - Love is love, and Mallory is an expert on this subject. She's quick to fall for someone, and if it's you, you might want to run. She follows them, acts nice to them, attacks people who gets in her way, all while retaining her cute looks. She knows everything about them, and will find out information on her love one way or another. #Keiko - The Emotionless #Skylar - The Blogger - Famous on the Internet on social sites like FaceNook, Twerter, Thumblr and HogSpot, Skylar is a beautiful and nice girl who always likes making people laugh... online. She blogs whatever she does, as the Internet appears to be her best friend. #Chelsea - The Zany Girl #Sarah - The Otaku #Queenie - The Sassy One #Harmony - The Perfect Girl #Freya - The Overly Critical Guys #Vincent - The Unlucky #Marco - The Optimistic Twin #Marcus - The Pessimistic Twin #Everett - The Pompous #Brendan - The Coward #Anthony - Prince Charming #Wyatt - The Incredible Athlete #Leighton - The Skeptic #Phoenix - The Imaginative One #Peter - The Poverty Stricken #Alfred - The Couch Potato Chapters Chapter One: "How Many Of You Have Felt Personally Victimized By Chris McLean?" "What do you mean that we're not competing again?" Said the voice of a stern looking Asian women, with long black hair tyed up in a ponytail, a short shirt and minijeans as she glared at a familiar looking reality show host. "I waisted my precious time filing that freakin' lawsuit against your silver spooned jerkface getting us another season in which we can fairly win without any dumb sharks getting in the way? I'm not getting cheated out for the third time. Uh-uh, not again." Alejandro, the women's partner in life, who was Spanish and quite attractive attempted to calm his lover before anything serious happened. "Heather, darling, let's just forget this dumb game before it tears us apart yet again..." Heather stomped her foot on the ground as McLean watched in glee. "But I want to compete again!" "Well, you're not." Chris McLean spoke smugly. "You sued me to get another season which played out fairly so you could win the million dollars, but, I was never legally inclined to make sure you were put in it. Beside, you classic competitors have been worn out. There's no plotlines to get out of you." Heather grunted, glaring. "What are we to you? Blank reality show pawns, only needed to stir up drama?" "In a practical way, yes." Chris McLean replied as he looked down at his watch. "Well, would you look at the time? I've got a show to host." As the host begun to walk off, Heather became enraged by this. "I WANT MY MONEY!" ---- A camera flashed onto the beautiful sandy beach of an unknown destination, as our famous reality show host stood there, smiling. "Welcome to Nobu Island, television viewers! It's beautiful, ain't it? This is the location in which our twenty-two new competitiors will be dumped on, split into teams, and be forced to compete in another million dollar competition. That's right, Total Drama's back for a sixth season, but rebooted! You might see this cast in more seasons after this..." "Same old milking the show," a diva popped in behind Chris without him knowing, laughing, "and thank god it's going to be another 26 episode season. All-Stars and Revenge were hated by the viewers! Too short, bland, boring, horrible, so, let's get this on the road." Chris McLean noticed the Celebrity Manhunt host beside him, and was completely shocked by this insane feat which scared him. He was visibly annoyed. "W-w-what are you doing here? I'm the host." Blaineley chuckled, smiling at the enraged host. "Silly McLean. I was supposed to host Total Drama World Tour, and before you silence me, I was still obligated and had the ability to host a season, and when I heard this one was going to be refreshed and long, I decided to return." Chris gasped, upset. "And you can't boot me out of here, mister!" She held out her contract. Chris McLean was horrified by this all. "You know what? I hate you and I hope you get eaten by shark. Let's just get this over with." Suddenly, the two hosts looked over at the beautiful ocean surrounding the island and noticed something quite strange. A boat containing the twenty-two campers was being driven by Chef, and was heading straight for the shore. "Are you ready for fireworks?" Chris McLean chuckled, with an evil grin on his face. "What do you mean... by-" as Blaineley, the other host of the season was about to continue, McLean pushed a button and noticed a large explosion coming from the boat. Eventually, the teens along with debris, crashed onto the shore of the island in a large pile. "Oh." "My hair!" One of them screamed, as she had long flowing brunette hair, a sophisticated outfit, and heels. She glared at McLean. "This is not what I agreed to!" Suddenly, as the rest were in a pile, one man with attractive looks winked at the camera, as his teeth glimmered due to the sunlight. He stood up straight. "No problem for me, I have excellent balance." "Uh, stand back you two." Chris McLean glared at the cast. "We have a twenty-two minute time slot to fill, so one of you at a time." Suddenly, the whiny girl walked over to Chris, standing by him on the dock with the cameras. "You are going to pay for this!" She stomped her foot on the ground." "No, no I am not." Chris McLean chuckled at her misfortune. The girl glared at him, infuriated. "Don't you know who I am?" McLean shrugged, which annoyed her. "I am Harmony De Santa, I am rich, I am important. I have a bright future ahead of me. I'm better than anyone else here, so I deserve respect." Blaineley chuckled. "Sorry honey, you must have signed up for the wrong show." "Uh, Blaineley, shut up." McLean glared. "I am the host, not you. You're just... backup." Before Blaineley could reply, Harmony stomped her foot which silenced the two. "Stop with your bickering. Just over the million dollars, because I'm the only one who deserves it here. They're all going to be living on the streets, while I live rich." Suddenly, as signalled by Chef, a boy wearing rags, smelling dirty and had grime and dust all over him walked over. "The streets? That's where I live." "I don't sympathise." Harmony replied, folding her arms. Chris McLean introduced the next contestant. "Yo, wassup Peter my man?" Chris eventually blocked his nose from the stench coming from the teenager. "Man, ever taken a shower?" Peter stood, confused. "A... shower? What's that?" "You know, those things that wet you to clean you off..." Blaineley elaborated on the topic. Peter clapped his hands, realising what he meant. "Oh yeah! Like those big wooden things in stables where the horses go to, with the water in it... I use those all the time! Though, the owner of the property usually scares me out with his big metal machine thingy. Something about trespassing..." "You have a lot to learn about the real world." Harmony glared. Trivia *Each Chapter Title is a quote by a certain character. **"How Many Of You Have Felt Personally Victimized By Chris McLean?" ~ Freya Elimination Table